I Keep Runnin' Away
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Shinexlikexgold's 100 word challenge, a set of unrelated one shots except that they happen over one summer. SEDDIE! I don't own. Bet you can't click review... rated T for awkward scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1 Kitties

This is in response to Shinexlikexgold's seddie challenge! Yay, I get to do 100 one shots! I think the only mention of the other one shots is going to be that Carly is in Yakama for the summer, but I could be wrong.

First word- kitties

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

"Ugh! I can't believe Carly's going to be gone ALL SUMMER!" Sam complained to Freddie the day after Carly left.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you all summer!" Freddie complained back.

"Like being with you brightens up my day." Sam said flatly. They were walking to the groovy smoothie at about noon.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a nerd, I hear it everyday." Freddie said, giving Sam a little push. 

"Well it's true." Sam said, pushing him back, but harder.

"Did you at least bring money this time?" he asked, opening the door and both of them walking through.

"Naw, you got a wallet, why would I need mine?" Sam said, sitting in their normal table.

Freddie grabbed their smoothies that were already on the counter, when T-Bo saw them, he knew what to do.

T-Bo came up to them with a box.

"Ya'll want to see what's in my box?" He asked, with a crooked grin.

"Not really." Sam said, sipping her smoothie.

"Sure." Freddie said, and then Sam hit him in the arm.

T-Bo opened the lid, and showed them 5 kittens.

"Awww, they are so cute!" Sam said, picking the smallest one up.

"Sam, don't eat it." Freddie warned.

"Yeah, they are going to a kill animal shelter, they don't get adopted in a few days, yeee." He said, making a cutting throat noise and motion.

"But, there so cute! Someone has to adopt it!" Freddie said, picking up one that was leaning over the edge.

"Tell you what, there are two girls over there that want three, you two take those two and they are all great!"

"We will only if the smoothies are free." Sam said, taking advantage of T-Bo's sensitive side.

"Great!"

About an hour later, Sam and Freddie were walking with their new pets down to the pet shop for toys and stuff.

"Can I hold yours?" Freddie asked, wanting to feel the weight difference.

"Sure, but don't hurt her." Sam said, holding her out and grabbing Freddie's cat.

"What are you gonna call her?" Freddie asked.

"Lily."

"OW! It bit me!"

"It's my cat, what did you expect?"

"True. Mine's name is Jake."

"Oops, don't care." Sam said as they walked into the pet shop.

"Hello! How can I help you?" a young sale's woman asked.

"Yeah, we just got two **kitties **and we aren't sure what to give them to play with, what to feed them with, and anything really." Freddie said, while Sam was occupied teaching her kitten to bite Freddie every time he tried to pet her.

"Oh, well first you would want a collar, they are only a dollar, and some toys, only about 50 cents each, and then the cat food is about 5 bucks for a 4 pound bag."

"Sam, you got any money?" Freddie asked, as he swatted off Lily from 'contaminating' Jake.

"No, I already told you," Sam said, snatching her cat off the ground and away from Freddie's.

"So I got to pay for everything?" Freddie asked.

"Aren't you used to it yet?"

"True, but I'm only getting one bag of food."

"Fine." Sam said, petting her kitty.

"Okay, we want all of this, please."

"Alright, your total will be $10.99." The saleswoman said.

"You better appreciate this Sam." Freddie said when they were walking home.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't."

**Yay! First one! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 Muffins

**Next chapter, Muffins! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even the words used (:**

"Sam, come on!" Freddie said, after being dragged to Carly's apartment.

"For summer school I have to bring a bag of muffins, and I need help making all them, because I'm too lazy." Sam said. It was Sunday night, and it was raining outside, pouring really.

"I'll help, but you have to too." Freddie said running back into his apartment. "We have some muffin mix in the cabinet, what kind you need?"

"Chocolate, blueberry, bacon, any flavor really."

"Gosh, darn, we ran out of bacon flavored muffin mix already?" Freddie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Mama don't joke about her bacon, Fredward."

"Sure, whatever," Freddie said, grabbing a pack of chocolate muffin mix.

"Yay, lets make some muffins!" Sam said, grabbing a bowl.

"Do you know how to?"

"Well I'm not stupid, if that's what you're asking. Might want to watch what you're asking." Sam said with a sneer.

"You want me to help you or not?" Freddie asked, knowing he would help anyway.

"If I say no I know your going to help anyway, so does it matter?"

"Touché."

"Okay, we need eggs, milk, and sugar. Can you get that with out burning down Carly's house?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, just make the muffins Fredman." Sam said, grabbing everything out of the fridge. She got a very Sam-like look in her eyes, and sat all the food except one egg on the island that the computer was on. "Hey, Freddie!"

When Freddie turned around, she screamed "THINK FAST!" Next thing he knew, he had an eye full of egg and a face full of hate.

"SAM! I'm going to get you!" Freddie said, grabbing some flour and chasing her around the couch.

"Come on then!" When Freddie leapt to throw it at her, she threw some flower right at his eye. She got flour on her, but it stuck to Freddie.

Freddie grabbed Sam and held her for about ten seconds, the max. That he could, but still managed to her about all of the muffin mix on her.

"Freddork!" She threw some more eggs at him. It went on like that for about another twenty minutes, until they ran out of stuff to throw.

"Crap, Fredward, now what am I supposed to do for tomorrow?" It was true, it was now almost 10 o'clock, and almost all the stores closed at 9.

"What if I come and explain that SOME of it was my fault?"

"That would help." Sam said, still covered in food.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Freddie said angrily, then stormed out of the very messy apartment. 

"Don't you mean tick bath?" Sam called out, then shut the door.

She looked around, then ran upstairs to clean off in Carly's bathroom, the probably sleep in the studio, seeing as the couch was a huge mess.

The next day, Sam got up at 8 o'clock to get to school at, what do you know, 8 o'clock.

"Freddie! Wake up! Time to go!" She said, banging on his door.

"Coming, coming, what time does school start?" Freddie asked when he got to the door.

"8."

"Crap Sam, that was 5 minutes ago!" Freddie, said, running to catch the 8:10 bus.

"Run faster!" Sam said, way in front of him.

When they got to the school, Sam walked into the class room, and said to Mrs. Briggs, "Freddie screwed up my muffins, so that's why I don't have any."

"Freddie, is that true?" She snapped.

"Yes, Mrs. Briggs." Freddie said monotone, feeling it better to lie in this situation.

"Very well, class, you may go to lockers and HURRY." She said, and everyone ran out of the classroom.

Freddie suddenly found himself surrounded by the biggest, strongest, meanest kids in his class besides Sam.

"Hey, nerd, we haven't had a nerd in weeks." The tallest said.

"But-"Freddie was cut off when one of them grabbed him and tied him to the column that was around in the hallway.

"SAM! HELP!" Freddie yelled, trying to get off. The bell rang and the bullies went back to class.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sam said, walking as slowly as she could.

"Sam, untie me, please!"

"What's in it for me?" Sam asked, knowing she would do it anyway, but thought it was funny.

"I'll do whatever you want!"

"Works for me." Sam said, and untied the ropes.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Oh don't thank me, you'll hate me one day."

What she didn't know was that Freddie could never hate her.

**What do you think? Oh, and if you want to hear a great song, look up Cold as You by Taylor Swift, it describes my life perfectly. **


	3. Chapter 3 birthday

**I could be wrong, but I don't think anyone reviewed last chapter, but if you did, my bad **

**Disclaimer- I own not, but neither do you, so if I put this, then you don't sue.**

The day had come. Sam's 16th birthday. Freddie's had been the month before, and his mom had gotten him a car. Wait, let me rephrase that, she got him an incredibly safe, sturdy, filled to the bursting with Styrofoam and packing peanuts. Needless to say, Sam was about to die of laughter when she saw it, but helped Freddie dude it up anyway.

Now Freddie knew what he was going to give her, partial ownership of his car, at least until she got one of her own or he could save up and buy himself a new one and give that one to her.

Freddie's phone rang when he was passing the flower store, going toward the meat store for her party. He answered, it was Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, what up?" Freddie said, putting on his Bluetooth, because it is bad to talk on the phone and drive at the same time.

"Hey Freddie, sorry we haven't called yet, I just need you to do me and Carly a favor. Are you at our house?" Spencer asked. Somehow he couldn't imagine Sam and him at his house or Sam's, he knew they would find a way to get into their apartment, and Freddie had a key.

"No, I'm in the car going to get Sam something for her birthday."

"Oh, well when you get there, you know my robot sculpture? Go under it and you'll see a trap door, go under the trap door, and there is all that you'll need for Sam's party. Oh, here's Carly." He could hear the phone moving from person to person, and Carly picked up the phone.

"Hey Freddie! I'm missed you guys so much! You haven't left Sam alone have you?" Carly asked, worried.

"No, Sam and me have been hanging out." 

"Okay, I need you to go into my room and look under my bed, there's a box that says 'Only stuff Sam's not allowed to touch' and let her get anything out of it she wants, Kay?"

"Okay, I missed you too, got to go, video chat at 6 for her party."

"Bye."

Freddie took off the Bluetooth and went into the meat store, ordered enough for Sam, then went to set up for the party.

After everyone left, Sam and Freddie were talking alone.

"I want to go drive my car!" Sam said, jumping up.

"Hey, it's my car too!" Freddie said blocking the door. Sam, of course, picked him up, stole the keys, and ran toward the car. "At least wait for me!" Freddie called, running after her.

Sam got in the driver's seat and Freddie the shot gun.

"Where are we going?" Freddie asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"I dunno, were ever we end up."

"Or until we run out of gas."

"That too." Sam smirked, and then drove out of the parking lot toward the outskirts of the town.

Freddie stopped to think about things as Sam did what she wanted with where they were going.

_This explains us pretty well_ Freddie thought, _her doing her own thing, me just along for the ride. Carly wouldn't ever be able to understand this. She would have to be going somewhere, but this is just magical. I don't care where were going, I don't care when we get there; all I care about is the ride. _

Meanwhile, Sam was thinking too.

_Wow, a car! I never would have thought that Freddie would think to let me have half his car. I wonder what made him think to do that, I never ask for a car, I take a bus when I can. I don't give him as much credit as I should, but if I did, what if people started thinking what I know…_

"Wow, look at the sun set." They both said at the same time.

They drove the car into the sun set, both thinking along the same lines, both dreaming, wondering into infinity.

**Wow, I think I got a **_**little **_**carried away with this puppy (: But, if you liked it review anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas

**So very sorry for not updating, so sorry! But I had band camp, then swim team. So… here you go (: Oh, and for those keeping up with the words, I'm skipping Guitar and Pirates for right now, so yeah. On to chapter of Christmas, which is hard because all these chapters take place in summer… but I will figure it out!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own this. So its okay, I have given up that dream. **

"SAM! WAKE UP, WE HAVE THE COOLEST EMAIL EVER!" Sam woke up to Freddie yelling in her ear. She threw her hand up and started poking him.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button."

"We have to go!""Go where?" Sam said, sitting up with her hair in a rat's nest.

"Go to California, that's where!"

"What!" Sam screamed, standing up, wearing a blue tank top and striped pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, there's a web convention and they invited us to go!" Freddie said, walking over to the computer to show her an email.

"Wait, we don't have Carly, she's going to be in Yakama all summer." Sam said, yawning.

"They don't care! They said two parts of icarly is better than none, so they just want us there- wait, why where you asleep, its 3 in the afternoon!"

"And your surprised…"

"Very true. Anyway, we need to catch the plane today, like, in an hour."

"I'll drive!" Sam said, and then packed really quick.

"So where are we going exactly?" Sam asked.

"A town in California, and tonight, guess where?"

"I don't wanna guess dorkwad, just tell me."

"Fine, there is a thing called Christmas in July there, and they want us to make an appearance."

"Did you bring-"

"Yes, I brought my autograph photos, thank you very much."

"The casual one's?"

"Yep." He put his fingers into an L and put it on his chin.

"Sure, cause **every **girl wants a picture of THAT!" Sam said, pulling into the airport.

"Two o'clock flight to California." Freddie said to the ticket lady when they got in.

"You better hurry, only ten minutes left in boarding." The brunette woman said.

"Chiz!" Freddie said, then turned to Sam, "Go get on the plane, I gotta go for baggage, tell them to wait."

"Why do I gotta?"

"You wanna walk to California?"

"Fine, Fredstick." Sam said, then turned and walked toward the plane.

"Which way is baggage check?" Freddie asked the woman.

"That way." She said, pointing, "have fun on your honeymoon!"

"NEYEAH!" Freddie yelled over his shoulder. He started thinking about him and Sam on a honeymoon together, then remembered that it couldn't happen because she hated him.

"This all your bags?"

"No, some of its for my… friend?" He said the last word more of a question, because he wasn't sure what Sam was anymore.

"Oh, a lady friend?" The guard said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, no, but, no, but, Shouldn't you be doing your job?"

"Right, you go ahead kid, have fun with your 'friend'." he put air quotes around the word and Freddie ran off to board the plane.

"Two o'clock to California is about to stop boarding, last call." A speaker over head said.

Freddie ran as fast as he could, and got on at the last second. He sat by Sam, which was surprisingly natural, and she didn't put up any fights about it. In fact, she was asleep ten minutes into the flight.

When they got off, they rented a car that Freddie drove, because Sam wanted to look out the window instead of, quote, "Driving the nerd around everywhere."

They got to the hotel, unpacked, and when to the Christmas in July thing.

"Oh My Gosh! Your icarly!" a girl about Sam's age said as she ran up to them, "Freddie, you are even hotter in person!"

"Are you sure you don't need glasses? Or a new brain? Cuz this dork is anything but hot. Come on Fredwad, the icarly table's over there." Sam said, pulling Freddie's arm over toward the table with a bit more force than needed.

"I could sign an autograph if you want me to." Freddie said to the blond girl.

"Sure! Can I take a picture with you too?" She said, pulling out her camera.

"Course. One SEC, Sam, shesh." Sam rolled her eyes but surprisingly let go.

"Okay, on three, one, two, THREE!" on three the girl turned her head and Freddie's head to where they were kissing and took a picture.

The kiss only lasted about 5 seconds, but it seemed like time slowed down as Freddie re-lived the best night of his life.

_For all you that were teasing Freddie, LAY OFF._

_I'm sorry_

_Well, lean._

_I hate you._

_I keep runnin away…_

Although the kiss was nothing like that of January 3rd, Freddie remembered it.

Sam stood there, burning to get in there and kill that girl.

"HEY! LOVER BOY! GET OVER HERE!" Sam said, pulling him over.

Is she jealous? Freddie thought for the first time. They walked over to the Christmas tree, all lit and wondered vaguely how they got a Christmas tree in the middle of summer, but then didn't care.

"See you had fun." Sam said, looking like she was ready to kill.

"Naw, that was weird."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Really." Freddie said.

Sam had a better attitude the rest of the night, and Freddie had an okay idea of why.

**Whoa, long enough for ya? Got a bit carried away, sorry there (: So, as always, leave a review because I don't have very many, please! **


	5. Chapter 5 stars

**Hey compañeros cargadores de seddie! ****So I'm bored, its summer, don't have swim team for seven more hours... figured I would get ya with a new chapter! (: chapter- stars.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, don't take with alcohol, use with seatbelt even with air bags, no purchase necessary, fragile handle with care, NO swimming without a life guard, etc.**

It was about 2 in the morning, and Sam couldn't sleep, call it insomnia, whatever. It was just too hot for her. She walked out of the apartment and wondered around the hall a while, then crossed the hall, picked the lock, and went to Freddie's fire escape, thinking that was where she could at least think in the little blowing air there was.

She found that Freddie left his iPod on the speaker on the rickety stair case. She put it on shuffle and sat in Freddie's fold up chair.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. 

Sam jumped, she had been dozing off.

"What, Benson? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She said, visually annoyed.

"Sorry, but, what are you doing out here?" he sat down on the window ledge as he said this.

"Its too hot inside and Spencer took the knob off the air conditioner for that button sculpture, remember?" She said, looking at him. She suddenly realized that they switched places from- nope, not thinking bout it.

"Oh, yeah." He said, the silence being filled by the song 'She's killing' me' by rocket to the moon.

_Really God?_ Sam thought, then looked out at the beautiful city of Seattle.

"So…"

"So…" It wasn't that awkward, but they still felt the need to do something, instead of just sitting there.

"Look at that." Freddie said, pointing at the sky.

"What?" Sam asked, looking too, but not seeing anything unusual.

"Nothing, its just the stars are out. That doesn't happen often here, ya know?"

"Yeah. Look at that one!" Sam said, looking up.

"Star light, star bright-"Freddie started.

"Really, Freddork?"

"Hey, everyone can use a wish."

"Okay, fine." Sam said.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, a wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight." They said in sync.

Little did they know that they both wished for the same thing.

**Short chapter, sorry, but I felt where it ended was where it should. Till next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 Pirates

**Okay, so I'm going to skip 'Guitar' because I wanna save it for last, or close to last, okay? Pirates.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. No rhyme this time, too early. (wait, was that a rhyme?)**

"Sam! If you wanna go, you need to hurry up!" Freddie said. They were on their way to a costume party for Gibby's birthday.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, aw chizz!" Sam said, using their 'curse' word.

"What?"

"Your going as Jack?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"Well, yeah," Freddie said, not seeing the problem.

"I'm Elizabeth!" Sam cried, then turned around, looking for something else to wear, but it was too late. They had ten minutes to get the party, and everywhere was closed for Memorial Day.

"Chizz!" Freddie said, but they had to go, then.

They were in Freddie and Sam's car, Sam driving to Gibby's house. Sam drove in stony silence, which Freddie felt compelled to break, even though it was as much her fault as his, but he really should have seen it coming, as much as she likes Pirates of the Caribbean, but it was either this or that bear costume that didn't make Stephanie laugh.

"Maybe no one will notice?" Freddie said, very uncertainly.

"Maybe a meteor will come down and kill you." Sam growled, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Touchy, touchy," Freddie said, turning to look back out the window.

"Whatever." Sam said.

About 5 minutes later, they got to Gibby's and music was already playing, it was a surprise party for Gibby from Tasha, and Wendy was the DJ. This was not going to end well.

Sam and Freddie walked in, and immediately separated to different sides of the room, Sam toward her Juvenile friends, Freddie near his tech friends.

"Sam, why are you dressed like the chick from Pirates?" Jake asked.

"Long story."

"HIDE!" Wendy said into the microphone, and everyone scattered around the room behind curtains, under the DJ table, behind the lights, Sam in the corner, Freddie behind the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out when Gibby came into the room.

"Thanks guys! I was just expecting a bottle of mustard!" Oh Gibby…

Everyone laughed, just because it was his party, then Wendy turned the music back up.

Sam was dancing with Jake to a fast song, 'My chick bad' by Ludacris, and Freddie was looking at her.

_What's so special about Jake? I mean, I should stop staring before she sees me… I've heard bad rumors about him, like, he goes into the bathroom and smokes, or… he combs his hair against the natural part! What kinda freak does that? Sam doesn't want him, but she doesn't know who he is… _Suddenly Freddie got an idea. He kept the CD in his pocket, just as a good luck charm.

Freddie walked calmly up to Wendy, gossip queen of the school, and resident DJ, handed her the CD and said "track 5, please, hurry!"

"That, my little Freddie, is going to cost you…" He shoved a five in her hand, and ran to get into position, at the door.

About a minute later, the first note of 'Runnin Away' by AM played. Sam bolted, but was caught in the hall way by Freddie.

"Hey Sam."

"Let go Freddork!"

"Look, we both know you could pull me off." She did just that. Then she ran, ran straight for the bathroom.

_Why does she always run? Why can't she just stay, enjoy the moment, not care about what happens? She runs from me, Carly, her feelings, she's scared to show emotion to anyone because that's how she grows up. I heard her going to Carly's one day, 'Pucketts don't cry. Puckett's don't cry.' Over and over. It's okay to show people how you feel Sam! I run too though. With Carly, even though I don't want her anymore… _Freddie thought, as the song ended.

_I ran again. Why do I always do that? I guess its cause I'm scared if I stay, I'll get hurt… Carly and Freddie dancing tells you something, even if he doesn't want Carly he doesn't want a girl like me. Rude, jumpy, aggressive at time…_ Sam thought.

_I keep runnin away… _They both thought.


End file.
